Lessons Learned
by cottontail.mamma
Summary: Christine Promised to stay with him. After all, he had helped her so much and she felt bad for him. She promised to give up everything, including her lover Raoul. Will she keep her promise? Will she continue to resent him, or will a spark ignite between them? My first fanfic guys! Hope you all enjoy and maybe give feedback! Rated M for future chapters just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

THE PROMISE

_ "Roul!", I was so relieved, "I thought I'd never see you again! Let's go, please! Let's run away and start a new life. Away from the opera house, away from Paris... away from him." I ran towards him. Faster and faster, but as hard as I tried... every step I took, he seemed to move farther and farther away. Then he tried to speak, but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out. I watched in horror as Roul collapsed into flames. Then, darkness. I was all alone. "No! Roul please come back! Please... please... please._

I woke up..no I shot up to a booming knock at the door. _No. No, no, no, no,no!, _I thought, _this couldn't be happening. _Despite the freezing temperatures of this sad excuse for a bedroom, my skin was hot and sweaty, obviously I slept hard under all the blankets. I wanted to leave, every bone in my body, and ounce of blood running through my veins told me to run for it. Sure, the lake that separated me from the outside was freezing, and sure, I needed _him_ to tell me how to navigagate through the maze of traps and certain death, but if I played my cards right, I could run for it and maybe, just maybe die and finally be free from _him._ I'd have to be extra careful about my escape, go only knows what he's capable of when he's mad. Maybe a ful stomach would help me get a decent plan worked out. Despite the damp crappy stone walls, he tried so hard to out together a passable bedroom. I glanced around at all of the little trinkets and wondered how long he had been collecting this stuff for me. How long has he been waiting for the perfect opporitunity to rip me away from everything I loved... to hold me captive in this sorry excuse for a home. I had to leave, first chance I got, but the promise... Oh my god, the promise. No! I couldn't stay with him, I just couldn't. I hated myself for ever making a promise to a man that was so disgusting and so vengeful. I also hated that I could never go back on a promise, and I hated that _he_ knew that. I knew that he would hold this to me for as long as we both lived. That I, Christine Daae promised that I would stay with him, no matter what, and I would never speak of Roul, or love Roul again. Another bang at my door brought me out of my train of thought. I wasn't gonna answer him, if he cared so much about me, then he would know to just leave me alone. I sighed and forced myself to get out of bed. I put my slippers on and sat down at the vanity to brush my hair. To my dismay, I heard the door open slowly. _Nothing could keep him out, hell this IS his domain. _

"Christine, you've overslept and if you want breakfast you have fifteen minutes to come to the dinning room." His tone was so harsh - impatient almost, and I guess he saw me make a face. "Or if you'd rather sit here and rot away..."

"No, I'll be right out." I had to admit, I was starving. I could eat a sixteen course meal and still be starving.

"Hm." He shut the door, but I saw his shadow under the door for a minute before he walked away.

I changed my clothes and checked myself in the mirror before leaving the privacy of my bedroom and stepping into the darkness of his world. I had made a promise to stay with him, for now, I would keep it.

"Goodmorning." I was trying to be cheerful, maybe that would make being down here just a little bit better. He was sitting at the dinning room table reading the newspaper.

"Morning? I didn't reallize that three in the afternoon could be considered morning." He was so short, I wonder how he could be so mad at someone for sleeping in.

"Good afternoon then I guess." This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. _He got what he wanted why is he so upset. _ I sat down across from him (of course the only other seat at the table) and ate the cold eggs and french toast he made. They were okay, but other than beinng cold, it was obvious that they had been sitting out for a while. Eating with him sitting there, in painful silence, was super awkward.

"How did you sleep?" I asked just so I could say that I tried. I hoped that if I was kind, he would return the favor.

" I didn't." He said, preoccupied with whatever he was reading.

"Why not?" It was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"I couldn't," he looked up at me , " Why do you ask?" I could tell this was going nowhere fast. i couldn't help wondering why I did ask? Why did I bother? Is just being polite not enough?

"No need to get defensive, I was just asking." BIG mistake. He got up from the table, shot me a dirty look through his mask, and then stormed off. I had always had a big mouth, even when I was 6 years old and first brought to the opera house, my mouth was always getting me into trouble, but I just couldn't control it once it decided opened. Great, I had always had a terrible temper on top of my big mouth, over the years however, I learned to control it. I could tell that he, on the other hand, had a hell of a temper. Just from him getting defensive, and then storming off over me asking how he slept. I know I had made a promise to him last night, but could I keep it? If we don't, or can't communicate, how could even a friendship thrive? Promising to stay with him would be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been two days since he stormed off. Two days since I've last seen him. How long could he stay hidden? He'd have to come out to eat and play his music at some point. I had to admit, I was starting to miss the way his fingers would glide over the ivory keys of his piano and make beautiful, and emotional sounds. I missed our lessons, especially the way he'd get mad if I messed up. His voice had this funny way of cracking when he got mad. I knew this all too well from the many times had I gotten in trouble for trying not to laugh at his temper. I can't forget his voice either, he had the voice of an angel, it was so perfect. In that sense, he really was an angel of music. But how can I miss someone that's so hateful? I can't possibly miss him, he's so hateful towards society, and it sickens me that he was capable of killing especially in my honor. I missed the music- I guess, not so much him, but I still couldn't get over my need to find him. I felt alone in this massive, dark, underground labyrinth. I can't imagine being alone down here for my entire life.. never living in a house, with heat and sunshine... but I can't fall into his trap.. I can't let myself feel bad for him. I have to focus on escaping,but in order to escape, I had to figure out how to do that. I could wander around aimlessly looking for a way to escape, but I would probably end up getting lost,and he'd find me and get even madder at me, and I felt like I had to stay. It wasn't the right time to bolt, no matter how much I longed to be free, and have the sun warm my face, it wasn't a good time. No, I had to make him trust me, get him to show me the way out, then, when he's gone, I would make a run for it and never look back. It's all about trust... and the one way to make him trust me is obviously, music.

"Hey! Are you here," I waited a minute and hoped for some kind of response," It would be nice if you would come out for a lesson. " I sighed and walked over to his piano maybe I could play something my dad taught me before he died. That would draw him out for sure, but I haven't played since he died and I didn't feel like getting interrogated about why I didn't tell him I could play, or why I've been taking lessons with someone else-which I haven't. I just didn't feel like getting into anymore possible arguments with _him_.

"Come on don't be shy angel! You brought me down here- for what? To ignore me? To hide somewhere and not come out?," again no response," Well whatever you decide, I'm still gonna be here." I waited a minute, then walked to my room. I kicked off my slippers and sprawled out on my bed. It was super comfortable. I closed my eyes and started drifting asleep when I thought fro a minute I heard him playing a quiet lullaby on the piano, but I was too comfortable to get out of bed and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I woke up and instinctively reached for my alarm clock. Of course I was out of it, so I reached so far for the non-existant alarm clock, I landed with a thud on the floor next to my bed. I groaned and sat up. "Awesome." I rubbed the back of my head and glanced in the mirror. My hair was horribly frizzy and my attempts to brush it out failed miserably. "I give up." My hair was just going to have to look terrible until I could get a hair care product to tame it. I threw on some sweats and walked to the kitchen. He was just going to have to deal with me looking like death, I couldn't look amazing all the time. I made it to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and zoned out. It was freezing down here, which was a nice break from how hot it usually was. Why am I so tired? What time is it? I hated not knowing what time it was.

"Ahem." I jumped up out of my seat.

"What?" I put my hands on my head, damn, I had a nasty headache.

"Well if you're just going to ignore your angel, then he can just disappear again." He looked at me for a second then down at the book he was reading and cleared his throat.

"No, no, I was just- I was.. What time is it?" I put my head on the table. Now my stomach started to hurt. Great, just what I need right now, to be sick.

"Ten."

"In the morning?"

"No," I heard him get up," Night. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks I try," Really? Of all the arrogant stupid things to come out of his mouth," It's my- Oh nevermind. I'm not feeling good I'm going back to bed. " I got up and sulked back to my room.

I layed down and closed my eyes. Even with two blankets I coverd myself with, I was still freezing and couldn't stop shivering. I still fell asleep, it just took me longer.

"Christine?" I woke up to him pushing me. I groaned.

"Yeah? Wha-what time is it?" I could barely see, but he looked exhausted.

"Midnight. You were moaning in your sleep. Are you okay? He sounded irritated, like he had been trying to wake me up for a while.

"Oh- Was I? I'm sorry- I-" I stopped talking as he put his hand on my forehead.

" You're burning up," He muttered as he hurried out of the room. He seemed worried, but i was too tired to say anything about it. I would be fine in the morning I thought as I closed my eyes.

_ "Roul!" There he was, perfect, standing at the base of the grand staircase of the opera house. I ran to him and hugged him tight. _

_ "I'm finally free of him! We can finally be together! Let's leave now before he discovers I'm gone." I took both of his hands, looked into his eyes, and smiled. In that instance, the room seemed to morph. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed to lack its usual luster. _

_ "No." He pulled his hands away from mine, dropping them at his sides. _

_ "No? What do you mean? Don't you love me anymore?" _

_ "Of course I do, but not like that anymore, I've moved on and you should too. We both have new people to love and take care of." He turned to walk away._

_ "B-but I don't understand! What happened to forever?" I was crying at this point. He shrugged. _

_ "We have new forevers. Take care of yourself Little Lottie." He turned and walked away, never looking back. _

_ " Roul! No, please come back."_

"NO!" I shot up and frantically looked around the room, I whimpered when I saw him sitting there in a chair next to me. Of course, he was there- he was always there.

"No?" He put the book he was reading on the floor next to him. "How is Christine feeling?"

"I'm a little better, I just- the room's spinning a little and I'm freezing, " I put my head back down. " What time is it?" He chuckled, then picked up a small bottle and a measuring cup.

"Three in the morning, silly Christine, always needing to know the time." He poured an awful thick liquid into the measuring cup, spoon thing. " Drink this." He ppractically shoved the medicine down my throat. I gagged.

"Ugh, that's awful!"

"It is medicine, it's not supposed to taste good."

" I know, but still."

"Are you having any pains?"

"Just my head and the normal aches and pains of being sick. You should go get some sleep, you look exhausted." I turned so I was facing him.

"Eric would much rather make sure Christine is okay." He put a hand on my forehead...again. Finally! A name! For some reason, Eric seemed to fit him.

"Is that your name? Eric?" His eyes got really big like his name was something he wasn't used to hearing.

" Yes, but Christine can't possibly think Eric's name is important." He looked down at the floor.  
>"Eric! Of course your name is important!" I was interrupted by a coughing fit. "I love that name." I actually did love that name. He just really needed to stop talking in third person, it was weird. I don't think he's slept at all tonight, he's he's been up worrying about me. Roul never stayed up to take care of me when I was sick, or even stayed up worrying about me. I wonder if he is now now that I've disappeared. As awful as Eric is, he'd rather make sure I was okat than play his music, or even sleep. It was kind of sweet. He was watching me and smiling. Yeah, he was creepy, and yeah he kidnapped me, but he cared about me in a way I wasn't used to. He couldn't be all bad, maybe I'd give hima chance, but what was I thinking he's-<p>

"What is Christine thinking?" He shifted in his seat so that he was facing me.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, just thinking," Maybe this was my chance to learn more about him. "If we're going to live together, shouldn't we know more abut each other?" I smiled and looke dat him. He frowned.

"Eric already knows everything he needs to know about Christine." He smiled and picked up his book. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yes you might, but that's really unfair."

"How so?" He sighed and put his book down.

"Well you might know everything you want to know about me, but I know nothing about you. I'd like to know more about the man I'm to spend the rest of my life with."

"What does Christine want to know?"

What did I want to know? Wow, I didn't even know where to start. Why did you storm off the other say? Why are you obsessed with me? How did you end up at the opera house? Why do you talk in third person? What's your favorite food? Jeez, there were so many questions.

"Christine?" He poked my shoulder.

" Oh I'm sorry! I zoned out again." What question was I going to ask him?

"Well if there are no questions for me, then why did you bring the subject up?"

"No, no, no! I have questions, I just don't know where to start." I looked down, then back at him. I didn't want to offend him. "So tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Anything," I sat up and put a pillow behind my back."Something you like, or something you don't. "

"Hmm.." He was about to say something, but I got an idea.

"How about this, why don't we play the question game?"

"What's that?"

"It isn't really a game, it's just- well, like, I would ask you a question, then you would answer it, then you'd ask me a question."  
>"Well, that isn't really a game."<br>"I literally just said that."

He put a hand on my forehead. "Well, your fever has gone down, so lets play for a little bit."

"Really? It's not to late?"

"Not for me, unless you want to get some sleep." He chuckled.

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep."

"If you're sure."

"I am. You can start Eric."

"So,I just ask questions?" He sighed." What kind of questions?"

"Anything that comes to mind."

"Okay uhhh, What's your favorite color?"

"It's between pink and purple,"Seriously, that question. "How old are you?"

He looked away and huffed, then looked back at me."Thirty."

"Thirty? For rizzle? I thought you were older,"He gave me a funny look. " Not in a bad way,it's just you act differently than a lot of the thirty year olds I've met- more mature." I giggled.

"It's okay... What is that?"

"What's what?"

"For rizzle? What does that mean?"

"N-no, never."

I threw my head back and laughed, " I'm- I'm sorry, Meg and I came up with these terms a while ago and they just stuck. For rizzle means for real."

He shook his head and chuckled, but then his smile faded. "Do you love him?" That escalated quickly. I cringed. How was I supposed to answer that? I was damned either way I answered.

"Well, uhhh he's like a brother to me. We grew up together, so I do love him, but if your asking if I love him the way I think you're asking, then I-" I paused and looked down. Did I love Roul? Of course I do, why was I even doubting that? He loved me too right? He never told me I was beautiful with no makeup on. Now that I think about it, he was so- materialistic. What if my dream was trying to tell me that I don't love him? What if it was never him? What if I love _Eric_? No, I couldn't- I shouldn't, but the way he looked at me, Roul never did.

"Then I'd have to say no, I-I don't love him like that," Have I gone completely insane? "Why do you ask?"

When he didn't reply, I looked up. He was completely zoned out. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey! Earth to Eric." I tapped his shoulder adn he jumped.

"What?"

"You zoned out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Eric's great."

"Well. I just got really tired, so I I'm going to try to fall asleep." I rolled over so I was facing away from him and smiled. I heard him get up. "Hey Eric?"

"Yes my love?"

"Uhh, thanks. For everything."

"Sure, if Christine needs anything, call for Eric." He left the room ad slowly closed the door.

Wow. I've been nothing but horrible to him since he brought me down here, and he- besides storming off and getting upset over me waking up a little late- has been a gentleman. He hasn't left my side since I got sick. Great, now I feel bad. Father always said to look at a person for their actions, not their looks. Maybe I could manage living down here with him for a little while, and maybe even love him. I'd give it a week before I talked to him about it however, I don't want to get him excited. I closed my eyes.


End file.
